SuperVillain
by Tashikawa
Summary: If Super-Heroes exist, then so do Super-Villains. Not many have come into play yet, so what happens when they start appearing? Romance Later.
1. Introduction

**Super-Villain**

The sky was pitch black. The only light source came from the buildings far below, their light only strong enough to illuminate the streets. Above all this, resting on the tallest highrise in the entire city, sat one lone figure. Having a cloak wrapped tightly around him and coming up half-way over his face, he was indistiguishable. He rose out of his sitting position to get a clearer view on the huge expanse of buildings around him.

"So…This is the place…Magnificent."

The figure disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Loud sirens filled the air in the surrounding area.

Police sirens were also heard echoing in the distance. Eight armed figures ran out of a huge building entitled "Federal Reserve Bank" and immediately dashed towards four black getaway cars.

Each of them then just pulled away as the police cars came into view. Without hesitation, the passenger side criminals straightened their masks before sliding half-way out of the windows and opening automatic fire upon the police cars.

"Units six and seven here! Request immediate backup!!!" The officers were barely able to keep up with the maniacs driving the getaway cars. "Need assistance!!! OVER!!!"

Suddenly, the cars broke up. Two took left and right turns while another went straight ahead. The last one did a complete U-turn and barely swerved in time to miss a police vehicle heading in the opposite direction.

"Damn, they've split up, we'll never catch them now!" One of the officers slammed his fist into the wheel in frustration before his partner nudged him. "Huh? What is it-…"

The getaway car in front of them had suddenly stopped dead. The officer had to slam his foot on the breaks to barely miss ramming the car from behind. Both officers were stunned and confused for a few seconds until:…

A man in a red suit stepped out from in front of the ruined car.

"Mr. Incredible!"

"Hello officers. These guys were caught red-handed." Mr. Incredible pulled several bags of jewels and cash out of the rear seats of the car. "There's nothing to worry about any more!"

One of the officers stopped smiling for a second as he thought about something: "Wait a moment, Mr. Incredible. There were three others. We'll never get to them in time now-…"

"No worries officer." Mr. Incredible cut the police officer off in mid sentence. "They are probably already taken care of by now, don't you think?"

* * *

Ten minutes laterParr household

A family of four just entered their house as one hyper child is rambling on extremely fast:

"And I ran in front of the drivers seat and the evil guy looked over and stared at me and I was like AGH! And he like jumped into the roof of the car and it swerved into a telephone pole and then I saw Vi appear out of thin air and make a force field in front of the next car and they crashed but then the guys got out and started shooting at her and she deflected the bullets and knocked the guns out of their hands and then they tried to escape and mom showed up a punched them out-.."

The girl named Violet finally had enough and cupped some earphones over her ears and sat down on the couch. The mother, Helen Parr, walked into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Mr Incredible, who was now known as the ordinary father, Bob Parr, knelt down beside his son to gently chastise him.

"Hey hey! Okay now, slow down buddy, take it easy. This was only our second night patrol, I know that, but if you are too hyper you will end up making mistakes."

Dashiel Robert Parr looked up at his father and had to contain his enthusiasm when he replied "Okay dad."

"Hey, now let's see what mom is going to fix us for snack, huh Dash?"

"Snack? Yeah!" Dash immediately ran to the other room while Bob called his daughter. She didn't seem as enthused with the idea.

"Vi?"

"It's alright, I'm just going to listen to my music for a little while."

"Well, if you say so." Somewhat confused by his daughters behavior, he sat down next to her as sounds of laughter came from the kitchen. "Is everything alright at school?"

"Yeah."

"Getting along fine with everybody?"

"I guess so."

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Bob still had a bad feeling in the back of his head, yet he let it slide. "Okay, come join us when you're ready. It's a Friday, enjoy yourself alright?"

Violet looked up and gave the best smile she could, which turned out somewhat weak, yet Bob didn't seem to notice. "I will dad, thanks."

* * *

After the weekend, things seemed to have improved.

The Parr family, secretly the super-heroes under the name of Incredibles, were resuming their daily routines. There was not always time for hero work. They were not always together during their missions either. Often, they would go out alone, or two by two, but it always seemed that the family could make time for a family night out comprised of justice hunting all together.

Bob had begun working four an accounting industry. Violet and Dash were getting passing grades, and all seemed to be going well. Four months after the fight with the Underminer, the family had settled down again with a new house in the same district and all seemed to be going well.

That is, until we begin approaching the events that are obviously going to come into this story eventually:

Violet was dropped off at school at her normal time once again. Dash had already been let off at his elementary school, so when Violet began walking up the school steps, Helen headed home. Bob was already at work by that time.

Violet ran through her usual thoughts of how boring school was as she opened her locker, just to find her friend Kim running up with her usual greeting:

"Hey Vi! Nice weekend?"

Violet shrugged as she gathered her first class's subject matter. "You could say so, I guess. How about you?"

"Fine." She then bent a little closer to Violet as she spoke in a lower tone. "Did you hear the news???"

Violet suddenly became interested. Violet had dated Tony for nearly three months when, out of the blue, things just died off between each other. It was obvious to both of them, because seeing each other was more of a labor than a pleasure, until finally they both agreed just to be friends. Violet didn't know why or how something came between them, just that it was easier for them just to be friends.

Violet closed her locker and secured it before starting down the hallway while questioning her friend. "What happened? Is there trouble?"

"Uh, actually I don't quite know. All I heard was that there's a new guy in this school!" Kim told Violet as they pushed past a bunch of grade niners. "But I heard it was really serious. I was here early and I could hear a whole lot of shouts and complaints coming from the principles office!"

"Huh? How come?"

"It was actually pretty funny. From what I could barely overhear from the loud conversation, the was refusing to say his name and the principle was refusing to allow him into any classes with that kind of attitude. You should have been there!"

Violet gave a small laugh. "So, what happened?" Violet listened as they headed upstairs.

"Well, I wasn't there for the end of it. But I think he was finally allowed in."

"Huh? How?"

"I don't know, but I think a few phone calls and apologies were made. They decided that if he didn't have a name, they were going to give him one. So he chose one instead that they weren't very happy about."

"Huh? What was it? He didn't tell them his name?"

"No. They say he wanted to be called Incognito…which means 'he who has no name'. Though I would never be able to see him entering a classroom and being called that." Kim broke off laughing. Violet herself had trouble seeing teachers being forced to call a kid a name like that. Then, a question dawned upon her.

"Who's class is he going to be in?"

"What? You haven't heard?"

"No! I just learned about the student now!"

Kim stopped at her locker briefly to gather some supplies while she spoke. "Damn, I don't know either. I hope he comes to ours, they say he's a transfer student outside of the country. I also heard he's pretty cute."

Violet then rolled her eyes. "Man…that's all you people look for…"

"Hey! That's not true!"

For the remainder of the time before the bell, Violet and Kim had an argument about…well…people's preferences of mind over matter if you will, excuse the quote.

The teacher wasted no time after the bell to begin his course: "Okay class. I believe we will have a new classmate coming today." He paused. "Darn, we're almost out of desks. Never mind, get into the groups assigned yesterday. We only have the remainder of this week to work on the projects before your deadline. I suggest you make good use of your ti-…"

The classroom door opened cutting off the teacher in mid-sentence. A boy, only a few inches taller than Violet walked in. She was surprised that he was wearing clothes that looked suspiciously like a cloak, around him. His black hair seemed to fall like a waterfall over one eye. The first impression she had of him was someone kid trying to play 'cool' on the first day of school.

He was rather good-looking, but she didn't care an ounce for people like that. Tony was proof of that. The teacher's voice then interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, you must be the new student. Welcome to B-512 English class and-…what's this?" The new kid calmly walked over to the blackboard where the teacher was standing and passed him a note on dark red paper. The teacher read it silently to himself in the front of the class while everyone patiently waited. Violet barley noticed the teacher's eyes narrow. "Ah, okay. That's interesting. So your name's Kevin is it? Causing problems so early in the year I see?" Not getting any retort the teacher seemed to look slightly disappointed. "Please have a seat at the back. Choose any seat, it's up to you."

The dark haired kid walked calmly to the back and chose a desk in the further most corner from the class, which was only two desks away from Violet herself. As he passed by her, she noticed a weird twinge around her, as if the air had suddenly become slightly more cold. Violet didn't realize she was staring after him until the teacher called to her for attention and she quickly turned away.

* * *

Dash was in the middle of laughing with his two friends during his physical education class. They had just observed one of the more lanky kids trying to run as fast as they could and ended up tripping over their own legs.

"You see that?!" One of the friends joked, laughing so hard he was clutching his chest. "I can't believe he just did that. My god!"

"Hey, better watch it," started Dash, "I bet he could pulverize you anytime ya know!"

"Hah, no way-…"

Dash's attention was caught suddenly by an old woman walking down the block. Since his class was outside and the field was only fenced in from the road, he could easily see what was going on in the streets. He was shocked to see a much broader man wearing sunglasses walk straight into the old woman's path and push her into one of the alleyways nearby.

"Teacher?" The Phys. Ed. Teacher didn't seem to hear Dash's plight as he was explaining to one of the kids proper form of running. This time he spoke louder. "Hey! Teach! I gotta use the bathroom!" The teacher still acted as if he couldn't see anything. "Darn it. Fine, I really have to go, I'm just going to take one right here-…"

"No! Wait, fine." The teacher straightened up and shook his head. He had too many problems with Dash anyway. "Get to the bathroom, but be back in no less than five minutes Dash!"

Dash smiled as he passed the teacher running slowly for his standards. "Five minutes is all I need," Dash smiled as he ran to his locker.

* * *

That night at the Parr household, each family member was in a rush to talk about their days. Helen was hard pressed to keep them in order and to make sure they actually ate and enjoyed the food in front of them as they spoke.

"And then," Dash spoke dramatically, "I rushed straight for the guy and he didn't even see me coming as I blew past him and he must have felt something because he turned around so I flew past him again and this time I ran back and jumped into his as hard as I could from the back with my foot and he flew like ten whole feet before he fell and then the lady thanked me for saving her and I wasn't even late for class-…"

"Wait," said Helen sternly, "you mean you didn't wear your uniform?"

"No I did! I got in so fast and then out of it that it was so easy!"

Bob was enthused. "Hey! That's my boy!" He reached over the table and gave Dash a good rub on the head as Helen herself began to recount her day.

"Jak-Jak said his first word today!"

"Huh?" said Bob. "At this age? Amazing! What did he say?"

"Here, watch!" Helen raised a spoonful of baby food around Jak-Jak's head and immediately started joyously crying 'mamma.'

"That's amazing honey." Bob paused to scoop some more food into his mouth before he turned to Violet. "How about you Vi?"

"Um, nothing to report."

"Hey c'mon," started Dash, "I have a hard time thinking your life's so boring as long as Tony's around-…"

Violet immediately retaliated. "There's nothing between me and Tony! I already told you that shrimp!!!"

"Hmph, I'm a shrimp now am I."

Helen noticed the danger signs of a sibling's fight brewing and quickly changed the subject before it went out of control: "Here Vi, have some more mashed potatoes."

Silence at the table for a few awkward moments. Then Helen broke in again. "Well, any new things at school at least Vi? New teachers?"

Violet finished the food in her mouth thinking about her day. "Well, there was a new student, but that's all."

The family finished the rest of the meal in silence.

Though, Bob did have the last word: "A new student huh? I thought I heard something about that in the newspaper."

"It's probably your imagination honey." Teased Helen as she picked up the dishes.

* * *

As the cops arrived on the scene, every single one was puzzled by the scene in front of them.

Earlier in the day, one car had successfully made it past both the cops and the supers. Here they could see two men with arms tied behind their backs on the pavement while their new black Dodge Viper, it looked like, was completely ruined.

"What happened here Bill?" Asked one of the officers, obviously flustered. "Is this the work of a super?"

"Must be Joe," started the other one, "but, at the same time…no. I don't think an ordinary super would be this destructive." The cop spoke as he leant down to check one of the bodies. The person was still alive. "Just that, would someone really go through such destructive lengths to apprehend some robbery suspects?"

Joe moved over next to his colleague after calling for backup. "These day, ya never know. This don't look like any work done by the supers we know of in this city."

"Well, we'll just have to file a report on this. There's no matter, we got the offenders in one piece. We'll leave it for the jury to decide."

"Good idea."

The cloaked figure watched from thirty stories above the police and they rounded up each criminal into their marked cars. Pushing his black hair to one side, he grimaced as he held his ribs.

A/N As you may have guessed, there may be a few ACC characters in this story. Fear not, they're not as bad as you might imagine, a lot of work has gone into this.

The main theme for this story is that fact that during the movie, there weren't any super-villains. Bomb voyage used bombs, which aren't that hard to use, plus Syndrome just made huge inventions with his above average IQ….or was he more? Anyway, I'm going to explore the possibility of super-villains coming into this dimension…

Ideas for super-villains?

Ideas for Syndrome?

Ideas for plot?

THEN LEAVE A REVIEW!!!


	2. Lieutenant General Souveirg

**Super-Villain**

It was a relatively quiet evening inside the Parr household. Violet was watching TV, Dash was in his room reading a comic book and Helen Parr was busy washing the dishes while keeping an eye on Jak-Jak, who was sitting right beside her. It was only with Bob's arrival home that the family was shocked back into a more altruistic attitude.

"Hey everybody, I'm home and I have great news!" Bob barely contained himself from shouting it out loud. Instead of waiting for a reply he continued speaking as Dash appeared in the living room. "I've just heard news from Lucius, this city has officially declared the willingness to allow superhero acts thinin the city! The law has officially declared acts of superheroisme legal."

This, catching everybodies' attention, caused each family member to come running andasking questions at the same time. Helen was barely able to quiet the kids before she could speak to her husband sternly: "How long ago?"

"What, how long ago wha?"

"How long ago was this information released?" She went straight up into his face as she said this. "I want proof of this; I'm not entirely back on trusting terms with you Bob."

Bob sighed and put a hand on Helen's shoulder. "I'm sorry Helen, you probably have reason not to entirely trust me after Syndrom's-…"

"…-Obviously." Started Helen cutting him off.

"…-But things have changed now. I already promised you, I will only workon being adedicated father."

There was silence between them for a good moment before Dash broke in. "So we're allowed to start our hero work in public again?"

"Again?!" Started Violet towards her brother, "We never participated in 'hero' work before. We were doing it illegally remember?"

"So now we get to do it for real? YEAH! LETS GO STRAIGHT AWAY!!!!" Dash ran straight to his room and disappeared. Violet, not amused at all, carefully ran after him shouting about him being immature and that lives would be at risk.

Meanwhile, Helen and Bob both sighed, seeing their children so enthused. Jak-Jak gave a funny smile in Helens arms.

"Well?" Asked Bob, turning to Helen.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt. It is a Friday…" She looked up at him, carefully controlling an urge to smirk.

"Well then, now or later?"

"Few minutes. I'm just going to call for a baby sitter, Jak-Jaks got some maturing to do first." Helen gave Bob a short kiss on the lips before disappearing into the kitchen. Bob smiled as he walked through the hallway into his office and stared at the numerous clippings of old hero work he used to do. He smiled at the fact that the old days might once again become present…

* * *

The sky was almost pitch black, it was late at night. If it weren't for technology, there would be no way for humans to fight or see in such conditions. Luckily, the buildings and most of the block of the city's district were lit up with intense searchlights focusing on the Old Gothic Art Museum. 

Police cars and vans were parked everywhere around the building, making sure there was no way of escape. Swat vans had just arrived and trained professionals were exiting them heading to each of the entrances to the building.

"Unit 6 here, we have the building surrounded. Requesting further backup, over."

"Command 9 here, what is the need for further backup, over."

"Enemies are well armed and three officers have already fallen, over."

"Roger that, reinforcements are on the way, over."

Just as one of the officers finished the transmission there was a huge explosion on the side wall of the museum. Huge blocks of granite flew in every direction as smoke clouded the area. Gunfire was suddenly heard as people wearing masks holding AK-47's ran out through the openingstreaming fire upon the police vehicles.

"We need backup NOW! Over!"

"Backup has arrived buddy." The officer looked over his radio to see a giant man in a red uniform standing over him. "We'll take it from here officer."

"Mr. Incredible!"

"Yup, we're back in business! Though, it seems now…" Mr. Incredible then looked away for a moment, towards the gunfight.

The officer wore an expression of confusion before he saw several clear white objects forming in places where the enemies were rushing out of the building. He finally recognized it as ice.

"Hey, Frozone, didn't think you were going to make it!" Mr. Incredible called over as Frozone froze two more criminals in their tracks.

"Hey, I wasn'tplanning on it!My 'wife' is working tonight!"

Elastigirl flew out of some debris as she stopped some more granite stones from falling onto helpless police officers. "Bob! What are you doing? We're working here you know?"

"Oh, yeah," started Mr. Incredible as he chucked a huge stone to block another hole the criminals were trying to escape out of, "Forgot." Helen groaned as she made a lunge towards another enemy.

Dash and Violet wereso concentrated on their tasks that they didn't join the friendly hero conversation. Violet was using a huge shield stopping many shots from the enemies as Dash instantly ran through grabbing their guns away out of their hands. He quickly deposited them beside the S.W.A.T. vans and ran back to collect some more. As he ran back and forth, Violet heard him counting and she groaned at his 'childish behavior'.

* * *

It had already been a goodten minutes since theface off between well armed criminals andthe super-heroeshad begunwhile there was still no sign of it ending. Bob chose then to voice his concern. 

"Helen, they're not stopping over here. How many left?"

"I don't know!" Yelled Helen from a little ways away. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Hey," called frozone now, "I haven't seen this many bad guys since that event in Italy fifteen years ago. We've got to get inside somehow.!"

"Good Idea Lucius, give me a few seconds will you?" Bob heaved a huge boulder at another wall that had been blown up and quickly blocked the criminals from gettingout that way. He ran over a few meters until he could see his daughter. "Violet!"

"Huh? Oh, dad! What is it?" She worked hard to keep her force-field up while talking to her father.

"These guys aren't stopping, we've got to get someone inside."

"Okay dad, I'm just asking though...well, are there usually this many, well, people in a robbery of a museum? There must be, like, fifty of them we've had to take down by now!"

"No, something's up Vi, I'm leaving it up to you to find out. Go! Now!"

Violets force-field disappeared as she turned invisible. Her father compensated for giving the asphalt a good strong punch with a slight angle to create a huge stone wall of pavement erupting from the ground giving the police officers some new form of cover.

Violet didn't need a second warning, she ran straight forward, nearly colliding with several soldiers, as she ran face-first into the building. She climbed up a pile of rubble and made it in through one of the holes in the walls just before another group of criminals were rushing out.

She now crept quietly forward, through the vast halls of the museum. With sound echoing off the walls, she knew that from the sounds of it there were many people inside other than just her. As she walked down the hallway, she spotted another group of soldiers huddled beside a wall. She watched as they quickly fanned out from they huddled position and their explosive was visible. Violet ducked out of the way just as another opening through the wall was formed.

Violet had to contain herself from interfering, she could not ruin her cover in a place like this. She carefully walked silently towards the inner rooms of the museum. She had a good idea that what she was looking for would be there since the most noise was coming from that direction.

Suddenly, the hallway came to an abrupt end and made a sharp right turn. When she stepped to the right she had passed through a huge doorway and came face to face with a huge domed room with at least thirty different people walking around carrying cash or valuable paintings.

Violet looked around. She was sure that there would have to be a leader in a place like this. Then, she spotted him. It wasn't actually that hard, she didn't know how she could miss him.

In the very middle of the room, talking into what looked to be a microphone attached to his helmet, was a huge man who looked like a cyborg, seriously. Huge plates of armor wrapped around him with a chrome finish, he seemed to be directing his 'troops'.

Violet saw the person, and she immediately got the impression she wouldn't want to fight this guy alone. Yet something inside her was telling her to take him down quickly and end all this. She had a very quick dilemma on what to do before she chose the latter. She pressed twice on the yellow 'i' on her costume signaling the tracer and then rushed straight towards the boss while still invisible.

She only had a split second's warning to let her know to quickly dodge to the side when a huge blast of ammunition streaked where she had just been running. She quickly hid behind the nearing painting and now heard a very distinct and low voice talking and resounding through the walls.

"Hey, petit, I saw you. Don't think you can hide, I saw you, super." Violets breath seemed to freeze as she heard the voice talking. She was as silent as she could be as she chose not to move. The voice continued. "Ah, so now you're hiding are you? Don't think you can, I don't know how you got in here, but this is the end for you, my little." She heard automatic fire and several paintings and portraits around her were shattered by huge bullets. She didn't want to think about what kind of caliber they were. She inched away from the paintings with holes now riddled through them.

"Stop this petty hiding, fight me like a superhero. Or is it that, you're inexperienced. You must be one of 'their' children eh?" Violet was getting worried, she didn't know what he was talking about. She quickly reminded herself of her cause and her mission and it helped to calm her somewhat. She blocked out everything the man was saying now and focused on a strategy.

He must of saw her when she originally ran around one of the paintings, causing it to fall down, she thought to herself. No worry then, just sneak up on him.

She carefully edged around the painting, and she could now see him. He was quite big, about as big as her father. Plus, the armor made him look even stronger. She quickly edged up on him as he continued speaking. "There's no use in hiding. You might as well come out, otherwise, when I do find you, I'll have to kill you slowly-…"

Violet was only a couple of meters away from him when he turned around. She stopped in her place and froze. He didn't just turn around, he turned and looked straight at her. It was then that she noticed the goggles he was wearing. He aimed his huge weapon straight at her chest and Violet didn't dare move.

"I've found you my petit." As he spoke, Violet saw what he was wearing. Nightvision goggles. He could sense her heat waves! She mentally scolded herself and she wondered if her mother would punish her for missing such a vital factor while in suchthis situation.

"This is the end for you." Violet didn't have time to move as the boss squeezed the trigger and bullets rang out towards her. Violet instantly roze her shield and barely held off the wave of lead projectiles streaming at her.

Suddenly, all the bullets ceased, she could no longer feel pressure against her force-field.

First, she noticed she was visible again, and that all the men in the room were now staring straight at her through her bluish see-throughshield. Secondly, the huge cyborg's gun had stopped firing.The cyborgthen gave a small smirk of triumph, it seemed, before he wavered and then fell with a deafening crash to the ground. As he fell, she watched as several armor plates had suddenly burst apart, like they had been cut open.

She looked to her right to see, not a soldier, not a police man, not a super, but someone else. Wearing an overlarge black cloak going well past his feet, a boy about four inches taller thanshe stood, wearing black hair flowing over one eye like that of a waterfall.

Violet could only stare at him in confusion. He was focusing on the now dead body of the cyborg when Violet caught his attention. He looked at her and the one visible eye that Violet could see on his face widened somewhat in surprise. It then went back to regular focus, that of a calm demeanor.

Violet didn't have time to call out, the figure crouched for half a second before jumping straight up and bursting out through the top of one of the museum's roof windows. It was at least fifty feet above them.

"…what…" Violet's words died in her mouth as huge explosions erupted around her. Only now did she realize her position and immediately roze her force-field around her as a huge block of ice froze the outside of the shield.

"I got o-…HOLY MOLY! Violet?" Frozone came into view through the dust in front of Violet's father and mother. Dash was already on the other end of the room, collecting more rifles to add to his little 'victory collection'.

"Vi! I was so worried!" Helen came up quickly and spotted the ice around her. "LUCIUS!!!"

"Heh…yes elasti-...?"

"Did you just aim one of your ice-spears at my daughter?"

"Well, heh, I was kind of blinded by the-…"

"No matter," intervened Bob to Frozone's gratitude, "We're all safe now. Besides,…" he motioned his head at Frozone now, "Who took care of that criminal in the middle now?"

"Whew, that some butt ugly-…" Lucius started…

"No language in front of children, please." Helen dismissed politely. "It's obvious who took care of the leader Violet, you did good work today and this was tough work even for your parents!"

"Huh? Wait, no-…" Vi started.

"Congradulations Violet!" Said Lucius, sounding proud.

"Wait, I didn-…"

"That's my daughter." Started Bob…

"WAIT!!!" They all shut up quickly. "Um…sorry. I…I-I just, no. I didn't get him. I just distracted him. Some else-…someone else got him."

"Huh?" Bob looked questioningly at his colleagues.

"What are you saying honey?" Asked Helen.

"Well, I-…I don't know, someone else just came and…I don't know." Violet bowed her head and Helen raised it up again.

"It doesn't matter Vi, all that matters is we're safe, okay?"

Violet hesitantly nodded just as Dash came running up to them speaking very fast again: "I got one hundred and sixty seven rifles from them dad! One hundred and sixty seven! That's a whole lot! Plus, I made a deal with one of the officers that he would give me a dollar for each one!!! And that evil dude wasn't even human! He has all sorts of gooey stuff coming out of him. It's gross and-…"

"Slow down sweetie." Helen said quickly as she was pulled by him to examin the corpse. "Speak slower so your mother can understand…"

As they walked away, Bob and Lucius both sighed before resuming a conversation about 'wives'. Violet stood, looking up at the hole in the roof.

"Dad?" Bob turned away from his conversation to look at Violet.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Um, do you think it's…um, possible that other supers would try to come here since superheroes, are, well, officially allowed to continue their, um, work, in this city? Do you think?"

"Well, it's possible sweetie." Bob smiled at his younger daughter. "I know that If I were given the chance, I sure would." He laughed and turned back to Luciusas they began to talk while walking out of the museum. Violet quickly saw that her mother and Dash were also exiting, probably before more law enforcement got to the scene. Violet quickly disappeared and ran after her parents. Her mind full of uneasy thoughts.

* * *

Up, on top of the roof. Another lone figure watched the young girl disappear through the whole he had just made in the roof. He smiled, a calm and compassionate one as he rose up and disappeared himself by jumping away into the black sky.

* * *

A/N: Well, thanks to one review I have added my first supervillain. IF you give me a review with a good supervillain idea, I will use it, no doubt. Though, these ones I must warn you, will only be prologues to the upcoming ones. I have a real storyline planned that can only come into effect after a few, shall we say, episodes. Call 'em chapters if you want to, but these would be good episode formats dont you think? lol. It would be kinda scary yet sad if they actually did make a TV show out of this movie.

I also would like the help of any prereader fo rthis story, if you want to. I add my thanks to K9 the First for his supervillain idea. Credit always goes to my sponsors, lol. He was kind of well thought-out though. I wonder if he was taken from a video game or sumthin, that's why I was hesitant to add too many details.

So, continue reviewing. I look to the reader's aid. If all turns out correctly, the next episode will contain a prologue to, duh duh dunnnn, the DOPPLEGANGER!!!! And yes, you may already have a hint about this supervillains ability from the name, lol.


	3. The Doppelganger

**Super-Villain**

Bob Parr was spending another ordinary morning at his accounting agency. The upside of his new job, he thought to himself, was that he would not have to help people in secret behind his superior's back anymore. The downside was how boring it was. He was happy at how easy it was though as he sat at his desk adding up of his new customer's bank statement.

After completing the final few digits, he sat back in his chair taking a short break. He took the time to marvel at how well his family's life was turning out to be. It had already been seven days since the museum robbery and his family had collected over fifteen newspapers with them starring inside! He smiled to himself, proud of his work.

That smile soon turned into a frown. There had been a minor detail that he hadn't had the time to investigate up until now.

He had told his daughter Violet personally; more Supers would most likely come to this city just in order to resume hero work similar to the old days. What he had not anticipated was an act like this so soon and so dramatic. He and the police still hadn't found the identity of the so-called 'new-guy' in the super-hero business. All they knew that he was obviously an outsider, because his methods were a bit more…well, garish. He was the only new super in the city so far, unless they counted the villain that instigated the museum robbery.

"Whew." Sighed Bob to himself. He got up and headed to the lounge for a quick coffee break. He would think about it later, he was supposed to be enjoying the calm inside his job.

-------------------------------

"Hey, Dash!"

Dash looked over as he ran out of his math classroom to see his friend Jordan calling to him a little ways away. Dash immediately smiled and ran over to him. "Hey Dan. What is it?"

"I saw your picture in the newspaper this week!"

Dash's eyes opened wide for a few seconds before eyeing his friend suspiciously. "…and?"

"Umm, oh, yeah, sorry."

"That's right," said Dash importantly, "I let you in on my secret because you're my best friend. But if you reveal my identity even by accident, my whole family will be in trouble!" Dash smiled inwardly. He liked the use of those words since they came directly from his older sister's mouth and sounded cool to him. It also had the required effect on his friend.

"Hey, hey, okay, sorry. I just wanted to tell you it was cool, that's all. It's just that…"

"Just that,…what?"

"Well," started Jordan, pushing some of his blond hair out of his face, "I got this cool new camcorder from my dad this weekend. You see, heh, I was hoping, maybe to….well, you know!…"

"Umm, hey Dan, I don't think-…"

"I swear!" Jordan almost yelled now. "Please, I'm not just your friend Dash, I can be a fan too if I want to be. I respect you, so please, just let me get a few clips on your next battle, please?"

Dash groaned and shook his head. Jordan was such a close friend, because both he and Dash came up with crazy and annoying pranks together so easily. Though, this would work against his family in the long run, thought Dash.

"Ah well," said Dash, finally conceding, "you already know we're supers. Just don't get caught…and if you do, I don't know you." Both of them laughed then, Dash repeating their very own motto.

---------------------------

Violet waited as long as she could in the hallway before the final bell rang, waiting to see if the student would show.

There was no doubt, Violet thought to herself, he was the one. It would be just too convenient otherwise. After the museum incident, she had barely caught a glimpse of the strange figure that showed up to help destroy the criminal who was later identified as Lieutenant General Souvierg.

She had many questions in her head, but she didn't feel safe asking her family. Mostly since many of her questions were, well, embarrassing to discuss with them, since he had done the job for her. Now, the new transfer student to her school looked too much and seemed to convenient to be overlooked as this mysterious person. He had arrived at the same time the weird incidents began to occur and she noticed a very great resemblance between the two.

Finally, the teacher called out to her. Violet sighed and walked into the classroom, defeated. For the fourth day in a row, he hadn't shown up. As she walked to the back of her class and sat down, she took one look around to confirm her suspicions.

He wasn't there.

"Attendance please children, please settle down." The teacher got up once again with a notebook in his hand and ticked each student off one by one. Until he got to the desk beside Violet's; "Where's that kid 'Kevin'? What is this, the third day he's absent?"

"Fourth," corrected one of the students closer to the front.

"Ah, okay. He sure isn't making a good impression on this school." He then began talking about the assignments that would be assigned for the weekend tomorrow. Violet chose instead to catch up on some missed sleep.

---------------------------------

"So," the calm voice was heard in the darkness above the city lights, "it's been declared."

A figure landed lightly on the sidewalk right beside a brick building and was barely visible by a nearby street lamp. He kept his face down, focusing on the single sheet of paper in his hands. The opened envelope that had contained the note lay only few feet away.

"Doppelganger." The figure seemed to seep venom into his voice as he said the name. "Alright then, the Doppelganger you are." He turned on his feet and crouched before jumping straight into the pitch black sky, heading towards the center of the city.

--------------------------------

"Honey, please use your knife and fork." Helen patiently tried to coax Dash into picking up his utensils.

"But mom! It's pizza!!! You don't use knives and forks for pizza!" Dash tried to push his plate farther out of his mother's reach as she offered to slice it for him. "You hold it by the crust, see?"

If one thing, Helen Parr could not be given lessons on how to eat food by her younger son. "Dashiel Robert Parr, you pick up those utensils this minute or there will be no dessert. Bob, support me here."

"Huh?" Bob had just finished stuffing a piece of pizza into his mouth with both hands. "Wuff if it? Daff, liffen foo your moffer."

Helen groaned as she glared at her husband. "Please set and example Bob."

Violet was careful to stay out of the debate going on at the table. She ate her pizza silently while waiting for the proper moment to ask her question.

When each family member (including Jak-Jak) had finished his or her dinner, Violet chose to ask her mother her question.

"Mom?"

Helen paused from bringing dishes to the kitchen to look over at Violet. Dash and Bob had already left the kitchen and were talking about something in the living room.

"Umm," started Violet, "are we still going to go on night patrol? I mean…tonight?" Violet wasn't sure if they would go or if they would take a break, especially after last week's huge confrontation.

"Oh, that's right honey. I'm not entirely sure myself. The police have already begun an investigation on how such a large amount of criminals had suddenly shown up in the city. With all these criminals, we should be doing more super work then before." Helen then sat down beside Violet. "It's complicated though sweetie. There is school to worry about as well, plus your father has a job. I need to keep this house clean and livable while Jak-Jak,…well, isn't old enough to help out yet. We won't always have much time to help out other people."

"But mom," began Violet again, "us superheroes always give so much help to the public, but we don't get very much for it. Don't you think we should get something for continuously giving so much to others?"

Helen sighed. "Yes honey, but that's not the point. We do that because it's the right thing to do. We also help others because doing so makes us feel better about ourselves as well. Doesn't it make you happy knowing you're helping other people by stopping robberies and attacks?" Helen smiled and Violet found it hard not to smile as well.

"I guess."

"See, we're our own reward for crime fighting. Besides, we also have each other, it's a good way to speand a family night. So the answer is yes, of course we're going to go tonight. But…" Helen then got up from the table and aimed her voice towards the living room; "IF THE MEN DON'T START HELPING WITH THE DISHES THEN NOBODY'S GOING TO GO ANYWHERE!!! UNDERSTAND?!?!?!"

Bob and Dash instantly appeared at the sink, hair on end. Helen smirked and walked off towards them while Violet was forced to contemplate her other unasked questions.

--------------------------------

"Hey you!"

The street was dark, but the five or six street lamps in between office buildings provided ample light. The police car lamps also provided an Erie glow with it's circling blue and red rays. The officer held his gun out in front of him towards the suspect only a few meters away, just coming out of an alleyway.

"Stop right there! Don't move!" The figure the cop was aiming towards wore a dark yellow suit. He seemed to have loose fitting pants with a fairly tight long sleeve shirt over him. He had a black mask that came up to just above his nose but presented his dark pitch black eyes to the officer. The law enforcer was intimidated in a way, but kept his gun pointed firmly towards the figure's direction. "Did you hear me buddy? I said on the ground!"

The figure then turned away and seemed to chuckle, his shoulders trembled very slightly. The officer was about to yell something else when the figure looked over at something on the officer's left. The police officer could barely hear the words: "Take care of him please."

"My pleasure."

The cop's eyes widened in panic as he looked around and the same figure he was just aiming at appeared right beside the other one, though this one was empty handed. Then two more appeared, right beside each other until there were four identical figures surrounding the cop. Only then did he start panicking.

"Heh, he seems to be scared." Said one figure, stepping out of the shadows. Another duplicate it seemed.

"How about we put him out of his misery." Said another, stepping out behind the first one.

"After you." Finished the leader, walking away with the jewels.

The Officer finally broke. He ducked back into his car and locked the doors before picking up his radio. "Officer Jenkins here, I need backup on 97th street. I have a serious in progress-…"

The four figures together broke through the door and hauled him screaming out into the night. The police radio could only listen to the cop's plight as he was dragged away into the darkness.

--------------------------------

"We've got one."

Bob quickly tuned his police radio to a slightly more decent frequency and listened to the operator speaking on the other end. Unconsciously, Bob slowly repeated the radio's words to his three family members waiting a few feet away from him: "Officer down,…something, something, code 93…some sort of robbery…strange occurrences. It seems as if there has been some sort of mysterious robbery downtown, but all the investigators who have been pursuing this guy have disappeared. I think this is a task for us, don't you think. Are we in order for a rescue and retrieval mission?"

Helen was the first to speak her doubts. "Bob, what are we talking about here. What's the OV-factor?"

Bob thought for a moment. "Judging on what we've heard so far from the radio, it should be a piece of cake for us and the kids; especially after our last adventure-…"

"BOB!!!" Helen almost cried, "Do you know how dangerous the Museum incident was. That was a bit much to start the kids off with…"

"But mom…" Started Dash. "We did it easily, plus…it was fun!"

Violet groaned. "How could you say it was fun? Don't you realize you could have been killed?!"

"Okay, you two, knock it off." Helen quickly dismissed her two children. "It's up to you Bob, but if anything happens I will hold you personally responsible, just like last time."

Bob only hesitated for a few moments. "It's okay, we can easily do this, right kids?"

"Yeah sure we can!" Dash seemed enthused with the idea. Helen wore an expression of worry.

Violet did seem intrigued with what was going to happen on this case. Before they left, Violet asked both her and Dash's questions: "Wait a minute, before we leave; ummm, dad? What's a VO?"

"Oh." Bob slapped his head. Helen nodded and he continued. "Your mum and I haven't quite got to teaching you two the super's language. Well, not really 'super', but we will sometimes use shortcuts in language to point out certain things. You don't really need to know them, but in the old days, it was mandatory to have 'sayings' or 'catch phrases' and stuff to make you look extra special. You see? It made people respect us more, as well as look up to us!" Bob began with a few rules. "We just said VO meaning 'victory odds' which basically mean our chances of winning depending on the danger. Okay?"

"Oh…okay." Violet and Dash both nodded.

"Well," Bob finally said, "everyone ready?"

"Sure thing dad!" Dash replied for each of them.

"Alright then, let's go get them!"

Mr. Incredible leaped from building to building as his wife Elastigirl stretched from one building to the next beside him. Dash was able to scale the buildings quickly by using his mom as a temporary bridge. It didn't hold them up any since it only took a millisecond for Dash to run over his mom.

Violet simply created temporary force fields below her as she jumped from building to building, providing ample platforms. She had quite a shock when she first learned that her force fields could change shape. She was the one that had to work the hardest to keep up. Without the ability to generate a shield or to turn invisible, she was just an ordinary kid. She had to train hard to be able to keep up with the rest of her family.

--------------------------------

"So…"

Both figures stood silently on opposite rooftops staring at each other. One was wearing a pitch black cloak with black hair and blue eyes. The other one wore a dark yellow suit with white hair and pitch black eyes. Both their garments billowing in the winds of such a high altitude.

"So…you actually came."

The cloaked figure shifted his weight slightly before he spoke. "We can finish it here."

The other figure almost seemed to laugh as he grinned widely. "You seem so sure that you will win. I think you're forgetting something." The dark yellow figure held up his hand showing five fingers. "Number one, I already robbed the location, so I beat you to it!" He pulled one finger down. "Number two, I have hostages." He took away another finger. "Number three, I don't have anything to lose. Number four, I am stronger than you remember now. Finally," he held up his thumb, "you're outnumbered."

Bringing his thumb down, the cloaked figure looked around himself once more to see the rooftops around him suddenly covered with people. Though, all these people wore dark yellow…and every single one was identical to the one standing opposite him. The cloaked figure rose his eyebrow.

"Ah, you like my clones do you?" The figure in yellow gleefully gloated towards his companion.

The cloaked figure shrugged it off: "the last time I saw you, you could only conjure twenty."

"We improve with age; I think we both know that." The figure's teeth suddenly gleamed. "As well, I'm no longer called the prevalent."

"I can see." Started the cloaked figure. "I see you've become accustomed to calling yourself the doppelganger."

"Ah," the doppelganger smiled. "You like?"

"Actually, I find it sounds corny."

If the attitude between the two could get any colder, then it would be at sub-zero at this point. The Doppelganger flinched visibly before his rage rose somewhat more. "You dare mock me! I was going to give you a chance to join me-…"

"Ah! Hahahahaha!" The cloaked figure cut the other off with his laughter. "Haha,…sorry. That's the worst expression I would have expected you to say. How anti-climatic. You and I both well know that's the most overused super villain phrase. How about we just finish this?"

"Heh," anger rising from the Doppelganger now, "you think it's going to be easy. Well, it will, it will be easy for me to kill you ZEN!!!"

Every single figure on the rooftops jumped and lunged at the cloaked figure in the center of their midst during that instant. Every one of them, excluding the one controlling them all.

"My name,…" The cloaked figure's words were barely heard, "is no longer Zen…"

The cloak suddenly flew outwards as an extreme wind began to form around him. Suddenly, a huge vortex of spinning air was unleashed outwards throwing all the charging figures back many meters hard into brick walls. The whisps of air could be seen exploding outwards into the night.

The copies that were knocked out by the impact seemed to melt into a cloud of vapor as the other ones rose clumsily to their feet. The true Doppleganger got frustrated as he knocked a boulder away from his face: "Just kill him already."

Even more clones came out of the shadows until the rooftops, other than the one being used by the cloaked figure, were invisible under the massive number of copies.

"Whoa, you've been practicing." The cloaked figure was impressed with the odds.

"Yeah, I wonder how you noticed." Mocked the other figure.

"Now, you want to see what I've learned?" The Doppelganger's eyes widened somewhat in interest. The other figure took that as an affirmative: "Then observe."

--------------------------------

"I hear noise up ahead guys, stay vigilant." Mr. Incredible quickly scaled another building beside his family, being the bulkiest he had some difficulty keeping up with his spouse and son. He generally tagged beside his daughter. "Watch out for anything unusual okay?"

He received affirmations from his family unit and smiled as they scaled one more building before they came into view of multiple huge commercial buildings rising hundreds of meters into the air.

"Wait, stop!" Everyone slowed down to a halt as Dash came back from up front as the scout. "Wait, there's something going on up ahead. There's a lot of noise!"

"What is it, what's going on?" Asked Violet.

"I dunno. I think it may be some kind of fight or something."

"What do you mean?" Asked Elastigirl.

"…"

All the members of the Parr family looked up at the huge buildings they had been closing up on and watched as brief clouds of dust seemed to fall from the tops of the buildings.

"Wait a minute," started Violet. "Is that what I think-…It's glass!" The 'dust' that seemed to be falling from the buildings was smashing anything in it's way to bits as it fell. Something was creating enormous pressure up above and was shattering the glass provided on the topmost floors.

"There must be some huge explosion or battle up there. But how are we going to get up through that debris?" Helen turned to her husband.

It was a definite weird phenomenon, and definitely not a natural one. Bob brainstormed before he had an answer; "I'll meet you guys up there. Vi, Helen, Dash, get ready."

The general response from the group was 'huh?'

"Quickly, Violet, create a field around yourself. Helen, stretch to cover Dash." The family members did as they were told and just as Dash disappeared under his mother's protection, Mr. Incredible made his move.

Violet was not ready for what came to her. Her father ran up and punted her as hard as he could while her force-field absorbed most of the impact. She flew up towards the summit of the high rise. Elastigirl came after her as she was used more like a mace; swung around until enough momentum was gained and was unleashed flying upwards.

Violet didn't have enough time to enjoy the feeling of free flight and weightlessness before gravity caught her again and she fell towards earth. Luckily, the sphere of her force-field successfully made it onto the lip of the building and she quickly let it dissipate around her as she ran and crouched low on the solid ground. It only took a few seconds for her mother to show up holding Dash firmly and safely mumbling to herself how unsafe her husband's methods were.

They weren't prepared for the scene of the rooftops in front of them.

--------------------------------

A/N: _This chapter came out a bit quick, so the quality may not be the best. Nevertheless, lots of work went into it._

_I'm still looking for more super-villain ideas, I don't have nearly enough yet. I don't have time to send people E-mails asking for them, so please either give me a review or an E-mail._

**You're at the bottom of the page anyways, you have no reason not to leave a review of some sort...**


End file.
